Not the type to fall in love
by yaoiipassion
Summary: "Naruto never knew at which point this admiration transformed into a crush, a long-time unnoticed crush. But Sasuke wasn't the type of guy who falls in love, not even with any girl, how could he love him?"  SasuNaru :


**A/N: Hi there! Well, i wanted to publish my first story in my new fanfiction account since some time now, and I wanted it to be SasuNaru cuz it's one of my favourite couples in all anime! As you know, the fic involves romance between Naruto and Sasuke, so there MAY be some OoC, but because we are talking about Sasuke here... he isn't the type of guy who falls in love, right? The title says so itself xD Ok, nothing left to say now, enjoy yourselves with this little one-shot :) Oh, and btw, I rated it T cuz there is no lemon, you think it's ok? or should i raise it to M?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, they all belong to their respective owners, i'm just a simple SasuNaru fan :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Not the type to fall in love**_

It was late. Really late, somewhere around three a.m. The good-looking, sky-eyed blond rose up with anger after he confirmed the hour with the clock next to his bed. An eighteen year old, golden-haired young man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki walked slowly towards the door of his appartment.

He had a suspicion of who could be the one knocking on the door, and when he opened the door, his hypothesis was confirmed. It was his roommate, an extremely attractive young man whose hair was as black as the darkest of the nights, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto was actually surprised to see him home, not only due to the early time of the day, but because when Sasuke left the house earlier that night he had informed his roomate, and also best friend since childhood by the way, that he wouldn't be coming back until the next day, he would stay with his girlfriend Karin. But what surprised him even more was the smell of his friend, it was undeniably alcohol. Sasuke was drunk.

"Na... Naruto" the young Uchiha tried to speak, but he tripped over something and fell... or he would have fallen if Naruto hadn't been fast.

The blond caught him before his face hit the floor. Just then he realised Sasuke's black eyes weren't right, there was something wrong, he...

"_He was crying?" _the Uzumaki thought, completely shocked. He had known Sasuke since, like, forever, their mothers were best friends, and in all those years he had never seen him cry, not even once.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked as he carried his friend inside, and shut the door in the process.

The Uchiha didn't reply. He sat down, with extreme difficulty we may add, on a black couch and tried to formulate the correct words as the blond sat next to him.

"I... I... I ha... hic... had a fight..." Sasuke stuttered due to the great amount of alcohol now present inside his organism. "Wi... with Karin..."

"What happened? What did she say?"

Naruto had never liked Karin, she always stared at other men with desire reflecting in her eyes, and once Naruto had caught her about to make out with Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's elder brother. He had preferred Sasuke's old girlfriends, such as Sakura and Ino, but Sasuke had left them behind because they were "too annoying", and probably that's why he didn't like Karin. Or maybe it was that she yelled _too much_.

"She... she's a _whore_" Sasuke managed to say, now looking at his friend completely serious. "She confessed me she slept with Itachi... and Suigetsu... and Juugo..."

"That bitch!" the Uzumaki screamed, furious.

Now he was pissed, who did that girl think she was to play with his friend that way? She sure was going to know who Naruto Uzumaki was!

But for now, he returned his attention to Sasuke, who had put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to indicate that he should pay attention, that he hadn't finished talking.

"She asked me to for... to forgive her... she says that I could have sex with any girl if it made me feel better, so we could still go out... she said she loved me..."

"And you believed her?" Naruto asked, fearing the Uchiha had been so stupid that the answer to his question would be "yes".

"No" he stated, now tiny tears pouring out of his dark eyes. "I... I'm not an idiot. She was unfaithful to me three times, how can I trust her? But..."

"But you love her, right?" Naruto guessed, with some sad in his tone of voice, quite notable but not for Sasuke since his senses had degraded due to alcohol.

"I... guess so..." Sasuke responded, making his roommate look at him completely in shock. "I... yo... you know me... i'm not the type of guy who falls in love... i said it once..."

"Yeah, you said it a couple of times" Naruto said, ironically of course.

Sasuke had said that phrase so much times in the past, it was kind of like a catchphrase, the Uchiha always said to girls he broke up with that he wasn't the type of man who falls in love, he had never truly fell in love with someone in his whole life, not even a little childhood crush, and it was true, it wasn't part of his ice-cold personality at all.

"I... I started dating Karin... I thought she could be the one I could love... but nothing happened... why?" he questioned himself between sobs, tears delicately falling down his cheeks. "Why can't I find love? Maybe I'm not _human_?"

"Cut it out teme, of course you're human dattebayo!" Naruto yelled, tired of this little "emo moment" his friend was having. "Look, you can't yourself to love someone, that way you'll end up living unhappy for the rest of your life! I mean, look at me, I haven't found love either, and you don't see me weeping around or drunk off my ass like you are! You just gotta let things happen, you can force them to do so, you just need to wait!"

"But... when do I know when I find that person?" Sasuke managed to ask.

"Believe me, you'll just know" Naruto assured him as if he was an expert. "Sometimes you don't know... that person could be... just around the corner... just in front of you and you don't notice..."

Naruto then remained silent. Sasuke did so too. They hadn't noticed, but as they conversed they had been moving closer and closer to each other, until they had reached their actual position, which wasn't very far away from each other. The blond looked at his best friend, then reached out and hugged him.

Sasuke allowed himself to be hugged and allowed Naruto to embrace him as the last tears fell down of his eyes. After a moment, they released each other from the embrace, but Sasuke's hands remained on Naruto's shoulders, while the Uchiha stared at his gorgeous blue eyes with an expression Naruto didn't know and had never seen before on his roommate. The blond realised what was going on when his friend's face started getting closer to his'.

"Wha... What the hell are you doing, teme?"

Naruto tried to escape, but he ended up failing, Sasuke pushed him and the blond was now lying on the couch facing upwards, and the Uchiha's body prevented any type of escaping method he could think of. After all, Sasuke was stronger than him, and before Naruto could think of any type of way to avoid it, Sasuke kissed his lips.

It's not that Naruto didn't want to kiss Sasuke, because hell he did want to! But he knew his friend was just drunk, he wasn't thinking rationally, as he would do being sober, and the next morning the fantasy that was going on here, the moment he had so many times dreamt with, was going to remain as a memory, as a subject never to be discussed again and inmediately forgotten.

However, he couldn't help but respond to the kiss. His hands wrapped around Sasuke's black hair, feeling it's beautiful softness. The Uchiha's tongue asked for entrance into the blond's mouth which he inmediately granted. Sasuke dominated, his tongue caressing the inside of his roommate's mouth, making him internally moan, since he didn't want to break the kiss just to moan.

The young Uzumaki felt his, and Sasuke's, members growing as they entered in contact with each other, and contact turned him on even more. But then he decided...

"No" Naruto whispered, slowly breaking apart from Sasuke's lips. "I... I can't..."

"Come on, usuratonkachi, I _know_ you want this" Sasuke said instintively, trying to kiss Naruto again.

But he was unsuccessful. The Uzumaki got strong somehow and got up, getting Sasuke off of him. Naruto helped Sasuke up and carried him to his bedroom, where he left him.

The blond returned to sleep after a while, as soon as he heard the Uchiha snoring from the other side of the door.

But it wasn't such an easy task now. The scene he had lived before was now floating in his head, not allowing him to sleep with ease. Naruto had for a long time admired Sasuke, he was awesome. Yes, he was arrogant and cold, but very deep he was kind-hearted, and he also had always been the best student, the best athlete, the most popular among the girls.

Naruto never knew at which point this admiration transformed into a crush, a long-time unnoticed crush. As his best friend, he acted as such and tried to ignore his secret crush, until this "little" crush turned so big Naruto could even call it love. But then again, Sasuke wasn't, he himslef stated, the type to fall in love, and since he would _never_ respond him, he decided to disimulate the best he could and seal his feelings deep inside him, that way he wouldn't lose Sasuke.

Eventually, morning came. At some point, Naruto had fallen asleep, and managed to sleep fine somehow. However, when he woke up, Sasuke wasn't up yet. It wasn't that early, twelve o' clock, so he wondered if everything was ok. He passed through Sasuke's door and saw he as still there, sleeping tightly. However, he moved and moved all over his bed, probably victim of some weird dream.

Just then, as he turned to go get something to eat, Naruto froze on his tracks as he heard Sasuke moan in his dream, softly whispering. "Oww... Na... Naruto..."

The Uzumaki gasped. Was Sasuke having dream sex with him? No, it wasn't possible, probably just product of the alcohol he had last night, which mixed up things and got him confused because of the kiss last night. That kiss last night...

He had to make something up for when Sasuke woke up. He thought of this as he walked towards the fridge, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell, which rang furiously.

"Hey, stop it, i'm coming!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door. "Oh great, it's you"

"Yeah, it's me" the redhead affirmed as she bursted in, without waiting for permission. She adjusted her glasses as she looked around. "So, where is him?"

"He's asleep, and maybe you should bother him now" Naruto said, trying to control his anger. Then he noticed the empty vodka bottle in her arms. "Karin, have you been drinking?"

"No, that's kind of the problem" Karin stated. "Look, I understand if he wants to break up with me and never see me again, maybe I deserve it..."

"Maybe? You _do_ deserve it, dattebayo!"

"But..." Karin pretended she hadn't heard him. "This is a really expensive vodka! And the way he wasted it, it's just so... I just want an explanation, that's all!"

"What kind of explanation? It's only natural that after he knew you were unfaithful, he would drink alcohol to forget his problems."

"I know that, i'm not stupid."

"You're sure of that?" Naruto asked and she glared at him with hatred.

"But that wouldn't have been a problem _if_ he had drunk it"

"What do you mean?" he asked, intrigued.

"Well, he didn't drink a single drop of it, he just threw it all over himself!"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Wish I knew, that's what I wanna find out!" She responded in a really loud voice. "But I gotta say, when he left, he smelled like he was drunk off his ass"

Naruto's eyes then widened, considering Karin was telling him the truth.

"Look, Karin, I'll call you when he wakes up, ok?"he proposed.

"Alright, but you _better_ call me!"

And as swiftly as she came, she left, leaving Naruto with a lot to think about. Could Sasuke have faked his condition? But, with what purpose?

"Seems my secret is out now, huh?"

The Uzumaki gasped as he turned around to see Sasuke staring at him.

"Te... teme! I thought you were asleep, Ka..."

"I'm sorry" the Uchiha confessed, getting nearer to Naruto. "Sorry I had to fake I was drunk to find out if the rumour was true"

"Whi... which rumour?"

"The rumour that you were in love with me" Naruto's blue eyes widened as he met his roommate's black eyes. "I think the kiss last night prooved it..."

"Sa... Sasuke... what..." Naruto tried to reply, but he couldn't find the words to do so.

"Dobe..." the dark-haired young man sighed. "First, your disimulation skills suck. Second, you know i'm the type of guy who falls in love"

"I... I know, teme" Naruto mumbled. "I'll just... Let's just forget it, ok?"

"Forget it? Why?" Sasuke asked, puzzled.

"Well, you said..."

"I said I'm not the type of guy who falls in love" Sasuke explained himself. "Because I'm already in love with someone"

And before Naruto could asked who that someone was, he got his answer in the form of a kiss, which the Uchiha started and to which the Uzumaki responded inmediately.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I didn't really like the end, but I think it came out pretty well :)**

**Please let me know what you think in your reviews!**

**Bye!**


End file.
